Complete Opposites
by Crazy anime chick since 1993
Summary: Rayne and Eve are two best friends. They do everything together. Unfortunately, that also means they get sucked into the Yu Yu Hakusho world without any way home? What will happen when they realize that they've just been sent into a world where demons exist?
1. Chapter 1: 16 and Fate

**Me:** Hello again. Now, it's time to start the story. I hope you are all ready for it. I hope you enjoy it too. I understand that at the beginning it sounds kinda… amateurish and stupid, but if you keep on reading, it gets better. Promise.

**Kurama:** I'm sure it does. I'm here to do the disclaimer.

**Me:** That's awfully nice of you. Where's Hiei?

**Kurama:** _*coughs*_ He's hiding at the moment…

**Me:** Por Que?

**Kurama:** He doesn't want to do the disclaimer…

**Me:** …Huh. Okay…? Well, thank you for taking his place.

**Kurama:** _*nods*_ She doesn't own anything but her two characters Rayne and Eve, and any other characters that you aren't familiar with. Have fun and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 1: 16 and Fate**

Your 16th birthday is supposed to be fun, right? Well, in my case it was anything but. I woke up the morning of my birthday to my mother screaming at me to get up. She was telling me I was going to be late.

That's right. The morning of my birthday I was almost late to school. No one said "Happy Birthday, Rayne", either. Well, except for my best friend, Eve, but she doesn't really count because she's always said it. In class, I had four tests out of the six classes that I take at my high school. Might I add, they were all in a row.

I even got in a fight with one of the female wrestlers. Normally, my violence is for punching my friends, but that day was just _not _my day. If it hadn't been for Eve, the wrestler would have probably ended up with two black eyes, instead of the one I gave her. The sad thing was that the wrestler only gave me a bruise on my arm. A bruise! I just find that plain sad. I beat up the wrestler. Sure, she was the youngest and the weakest of the team, but I was smaller than her. Well, maybe I wasn't being fair. I've been taking self defense and tae kwon do since I was about five or six.

Eve and I actually met in fencing classes that our mothers had put us through. We were partnered up and have been friends ever since. We do about everything together.

Anyway, back to my worst birthday ever. Apparently, the people in heaven or wherever decided that I haven't suffered enough. After the final bell, my teacher kept me late to talk about another test that I'd taken earlier in the week. When I finally got out of the room, I only had about two minutes to get to my locker and my bus. Eve was standing at my locker when I got there, out of breath and annoyed.

"I have to redo Kripkeys test on the biosphere." I informed her as I opened my locker. Er, I mean, tried to open my locker. I tried the combo again and got the same results. "What the hell?"

"Maybe it doesn't like you today." Eve said, smiling. I stuck my tongue out at her and she grinned. I tried the combo once more and it finally opened. Grinning, I pulled my stuff out of my locker and into my backpack. Making sure I locked the lock, I turned and ran for the bus circle. Eve followed not to far behind.

When we got there, the lot was almost completely empty, save for a couple of kids who also missed the bus. I immediately knew someone up there was laughing at my misery. Dropping to my knees, I did the only thing I could think of doing at a time like this. I screamed on the top of my lungs.

"POR QUE?" I screamed, raising my hands to the sky and dramatically dropped them to the ground. Eve sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"Someone up there really does not like you." Eve noted, chuckling alittle. Ignoring the stares that we got, I hung my head and got up. Eve patted me on the shoulder with a smile.

"Obviously… God, this is the worst day ever!" I muttered, pretending to sniffle. "What do we do now? We missed the bus." Eve shrugged, lifting her backpack straps in the air. She closed her eyes to think for a minute and I sighed. Her eyes shot open and her face lit up.

"We could walk home." She suggested with a grin. "We've never done that before!" I contemplated it. It didn't sound half bad. Sure, our legs would hurt but it's probably good for our health. Finally I nodded, slowly.

"Sure lets do it." I said, smiling at her. Eve made a face and I tilted my head. "What's that face for?"

"I don't want to have sex with you! You're like my sister!" She exclaimed, still making that damned face. I blanched before smacking her in the head.

"Start walking, Missy!" I commanded with a point of my finger. She laughed as she did what she was told.

We were almost home when our legs started hurting. It was also when our legs seemed to get shorter. We couldn't explain it, it seemed like the ground had turned into quicksand. Soon, we were up to our waists in cement.

"We're going to DIE!" Eve screamed. I couldn't believe it. We were sinking and there was no one around _and_ it was my birthday. Someone really hates me up there.

"I repeat! Worst birthday ever!" With those words, our world went black.

* * *

**Me:** I hope you all liked it. I had fun writing it. See you in the next chapter and don't forget to review.

**Next chapter: **The gangs having ice cream and Rayne and Eve wake up to find themselves in Japan. What ever will they do?


	2. Chapter 2: Another world and Characters

**Me:** Well, Well, Well. I see you've come back. Interested in the story? Or just curious as to how the story is going to go? Are those two questions the same?

**Kurama:** I think so.

**Hiei:** Obviously…

**Me:** _*Glomps Hiei*_ You came back!

**Hiei:** _*struggles*_ You threatened me! Of course I came back!

**Kurama:** Maybe we should go back to the story.

**Me:** Oh. Right! Hiei, disclaimer, pwetty pwease.

**Hiei:** _*sighs*_ She doesn't own anything but her damned characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Another World and Characters**

I opened my eyes to find myself staring at a neon sign with Kanji and hiragana. (Two of the writing styles in Japan.) I blinked a couples times and looked around. First thing I noticed was that I wasn't in America anymore. Second Eve wasn't with me. Third, one of my favorite anime character team was standing about 10 feet away from me. Weirdly enough, they were buying ice cream.

My eyes widened slightly and I gulped. I wondered if they were the real things. I stood up and gathered my courage to ask them where I was. Marching right up to them, I opened my mouth and addressed the ice cream man. "Excuse me," I was slightly surprised to find I was somehow talking in Japanese. "Can you tell me where the… Museum is? I'm lost." I didn't know what had possessed me to say museum. I t had slipped and I couldn't take it back.

"Sorry. No." The ice cream man replied with a crisp tone as handed a vanilla cone to the fire demon that tended to haunt my thoughts. Yes, I had a crush on an anime character. Who hasn't?

"Thanks anyway." I muttered, going to walk off. What I was hoping to happen, happened. Kurama, or Shuichi, stopped me. Before talking, he licked the base of his strawberry ice cream cone and my eyes widened just a fraction. _Holy mother of god…_

"I could help you find the museum if you would like." He said, taking another lick at the ice cream that was dripping on his fingers. I _almost_ fainted when he licked his fingers. _Almost._

"That would be great," I said, returning his smile. "I'm actually supposed to meet my friend somewhere. I can't remember where at the moment." My hand involuntarily went up to brush my hair away from my eyes. A habit that I had.

I was lying through my teeth, but I wasn't about to tell them that I'd just come from another world. Another dimension, even, where they were anime characters. I've read a bunch of fanfictions where something went wrong when the team found out. I wasn't about to ruin that moment by saying anything along those lines.

"Why are you going to the museum?" Yusuke asked, taking a large bite out of his chocolate ice cream.

"School project." I stated, trying not to look at any of them anymore. The only one I could look at was Kuwabara because he was biting into his cat shaped ice pop. Mentally I was shaking my head at his semi-obsession with cats. I didn't, and still don't, think it was healthy. Yusuke frowned.

"That sucks."Yusuke muttered. He took another big bite and soon he was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ah!"

"Brain freeze?" I asked, smiling. I calmly placed my hands behind my back. He nodded in response and I grinned. "If you lick the roof of your mouth, it should go away." He did what I told him. (Insert fangirl squeal.) Afterward he was eating his ice cream again.

Before anyone could say anything else, Eve came out of no where. She glomped me the moment she saw me. The boys watched as we fell to the ground. Eve was wearing a skirt. They all had rather different reactions. My bum hurt.

Kurama's face turned slightly pink as he looked away. Hiei had only a little pink over the bridge of his nose as he looked anywhere but at us. Yusuke, being the pervert he was, grinned as he kept looking at her. However, he'd taken a big bite of his ice cream and soon had to get rid of the brain freeze. Kuwabara turned completely red and turned completely away.

"Eve, get off of me." I mumbled, trying to get her, well, off. She jumped up and fixed her skirt. Rolling my eyes, I picked myself up and brushed off the dust or dirt that decided to cling to my pants. "What in the world was that for?"

"I got scared when I couldn't find you." She said, growing teary eyed.

"Is it that time of month again?" I earned a smack to the arm for that comment. "We would've seen each other at the museum. You didn't have to freak out and tackle me to the ground. Now my butt hurts."

Eve tilted her head. I mentally counted to three as she tried to figure out what I'd said. Making an "o" out of her mouth, she shrugged. She also finally realized we weren't alone. "Hi there!" She said, waving to the boys. Kurama bowed his head, Hiei just looked at her, Yusuke waved back, and Kuwabara smiled and waved. I noticed how she shook her head at his choice and I smiled.

"Well, the museum is actually around the corner." Kurama said, pointing the way. I thanked him, bowed slightly, and took off grabbing Eve's hand so I wouldn't loose her. I heard him call out, but I didn't look back. This was all too weird.

Once we were around the corner, we noticed the museum standing a couple blocks down the street. "What do you think we should do?" Eve asked, looking back. I shrugged and kept walking. Not wanting to scare her, I smiled at her. She smiled back and we hooked arms.

Unknown to her, my head was reeling. We were in another dimension, we had no where to go, we didn't know how to get back home and what's worse? In this world, demons existed.

* * *

**Me:** How was it? I like the suspenseful thing I put at the end there, don't you? Lol I had tons of fun there. Alright you guys. Review and send me anything that you think might be wrong or good with the story so far. Please and Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Teleportation and who!

**Me:** Hello Everybody! Now it's time for some action! Or at least a little action. It's also a good excuse for people to RUN FOR THEIR LIVES!

**Yusuke:** What are you talking about?

**Me:** Shut up! It's in the story, leave me be!

**Kuwabara:** Is everything okay? I heard yelling.

**Me:** _*throws him and Yusuke out.*_ I might as well do the disclaimer on my own, ne? I don't own Yu yu hakusho, nor any of the characters except Rayne and Eve. :P

* * *

**Chapter 3: Teleportation and Who?!**

"Why are we going to the Museum? I don't understand." Eve asked. She'd put her curly blond hair in two pigtails as we walked. My own blond hair was set in its' usual bun somewhere near the back of my neck. The sun blazed over head. I scrunched my nose when I felt someone press near me. Ew, sweaty…

"I don't know, but we might as well go now that we're heading there." I replied, gripping her arm tighter as someone pushed past her. She was taller than most of them, it seemed, but that didn't stop them from pushing her at all. These streets were incredibly crowded. There were so many people that it was hard to tell where the sidewalk ended. Mentally, I wished that we were home again where there were close to no people on the sidewalk. I made sure that we were in the middle of the sidewalk, not wanting to be pushed into the street. Call me paranoid if you want, but still, it was very possible.

Suddenly, we were confronted by a creepy looking dude with a camera. Piggy eyes, a straw hat that hid graying hair, and a Hawaiian shirt over a pair of khaki shorts. He lifted the camera and almost pressed it into my face. "Can I take your picture, Mistresses?" His voice was eager, scratchy, and for some reason, dull. I shook my head –before Eve could say yes. She loved pictures.- and kept walking, getting a bad feeling about the guy. I tried to put as much distance between us and the guy.

Have you ever been followed by a creepy dude with a camera? It's not fun, it's creepy as hell! Now I know how celebrities feel. Somehow, as we were walking, he "recruited" his friends and now we had a crowd of creepy dudes with cameras following us towards the Museum. Normally, this wouldn't bother me. Well, it would, but not as much as it did at that moment. I broke into a run, pulling Eve along with me. Those dudes, which I'm going to be calling CDC's, were giving off a really weird vibe. The museum felt rather safe at the moment.

We were almost to the museum when out of no where I see a whole bunch of CDC's in front of us. I almost had a major heart attack. How creepy is that, huh? It was as though they were surrounding us. Eve screamed when she realized some were coming from across the street. I turned then and ran into an alleyway, trying to find out where we should go to get away from them. My heart was already racing. Adrenaline was rushing through my veins and my body. It didn't make sense, but then none of this day made any real sense. We haven't even been able to think.

Unfortunately, and I realized this soon enough, the alleyway I'd so wonderfully chosen led to a great big wall. There was no other place to go but up and yet I couldn't find anything to grab onto or any foot holds or handholds or, well, anything. The alleyway was clear except for the wall, and the stairs on the side wall. I stared up at the wall in horror. Eve sighed and leaned against the treacherous and evil wall. I looked over my shoulder and noticed the creepy crowd standing at the entrance. My eyes widened for a minute before I turned and actually kicked the wall.

"Dammit! We're trapped!" I stated, leaning my back on the wall. In my head, a voice told me not to look at the cameras. I looked at Eve and sighed. "Don't look at the cameras, Eve, they're evil." She smacked me on the arm, but she turned away from the cameras, turning her attention to her shoes instead. They were interesting I suppose. You could barely see the purple converse though, with the matching purple tutu with the white roses in the way. She turned her hazel eyes my way and I smiled slightly.

"What do we do now?" She asked. Her eyes strayed to look at the CDC's but she quickly looked back at me. She's such a good listener. Sometimes I wish I could give her whatever she wanted. When it cost something big, I can't really do that. I sigh and quickly try to think.

"I have no idea." I replied, another sigh on my lips. A lapse of silence was interrupted by me. I squeaked when someone grabbed my arm. I turned around fast to see Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama standing behind me. Kuwabara was struggling to get his foot over the wall. I blushed a light pink in embarrassment. They'd heard me squeak. They didn't seem to notice though. Once Kuwabara was down, with him landing on his ass in a rather loud thump, they moved to stand between us and the CDC's who seemed rather pissed at finding them there.

"Are you two alright?" Yusuke asked. He apparently had been the one to startle me, because his hand was still on my arm. I blinked and took a step back. My back hit the wall again at the same time as his hand fell to his side. I shrugged and nodded as Eve shook her head rather violently. I hoped she didn't get whiplash. That would explain how she seemed to act like an airhead a lot though.

"We're being chased by creepy dudes with cameras." Eve said, adding. "Do you think we're okay? I'm freaking out!" I rolled my eyes at her outburst and sighed. They stared at her for a minute before turning to me. Obviously, I've been dubbed the sane one. Wow. That's strange. I smiled at them and waited for anyone to talk. Kurama didn't disappoint me.

"Why are they chasing you, do you know?" Kurama asked, staring at us with emerald green eyes that I know made Eve want to just stare at them forever. She has a crush on him after all.

"No I don't know why, but they are seriously creeping me out. Hence why we've dubbed them creepy dudes with cameras. Although, I call them CDCs, for short you know?" I replied, shrugging. "It's strange because for some reason they have a very bad vibe and they didn't seem to pay attention to anyone else but us. Which means they are after us, but I have absolutely no idea why. We just got he-" Eve's hand went over my mouth and she seemed panicked. Have I mentioned that I tend to ramble when something isn't right? I haven't? Well, now I have. You can say I haven't anymore. It's actually been pretty helpful. It's as though my mind is warning me by making my mouth blab.

Eve looked at me with wide eyes and I inwardly winced. She knew something was wrong. The boys all just looked at us with different looks. Hiei glared at us with his red eyes, his lips pursed. Yusuke lifted his eyebrows and he looked kind of concern for our health. Kuwabara and Kurama just watched us with their eyes narrowed. I wondered if Kuwabara was copying Kurama. I took Eves hand from my face and sighed. Forcing all the words that came bubbling up down, I said the most important thing.

"We have to get to the museum." I muttered. Sneaking a glance over their shoulders, I was surprised to see the CDCs still standing near the entrance. They took one unified step and I looked away quickly. My heart was racing again.

"Why do you need to get to the museum?" Kuwabara asked. "Isn't it just a bunch of historical crap?"

I couldn't answer his question. I didn't know the answer myself. My answer, which didn't seem to satisfy any of them, was a simple shrug. It was all I could do. Yusuke sighed, obviously seeing that they weren't getting any answers from us and turned away. He lifted an eyebrow at them.

"What's wrong with those guys? I mean they're just standing there. What's with the cameras, anyhow?" Yusuke asked. He didn't seem to be talking to anyone in particular but when he looked back at us, I snapped my fingers.

"You! Carrot top!" I pointed at Kuwabara with my index finger and said boy winced slightly. "What do you think is wrong with them?" They looked at me strangely and I lifted an eyebrow. _'He's the one that had a cat shaped ice cream and he's staring at me like_ I'm _the one that's crazy? That doesn't very well make sense.' _Finally he turned to look at the people and stared at them, concentrating hard. His face turned into an expression of worry and confusion and I wasn't the least bit surprised that he started talking to the other boys in quiet voices.

Eve sighed. "What are we going to do when this is over?" She asked, leaning against the wall again. Before I could reply, she added in her softest voice. "After we go to the museum of course. I want to know what's in the museum that's so damn important."

"Well, after we go to the museum, I was thinking that I will try to find a way home. As much as I like this place, I like home better. There's less crowds, plus, not so many, um, strange people." I mumbled the last part, sneaking a glance to CDCs . When I looked over at the boys, they were still in deep convo mode. "And we tell these boys nothing." Hiei looked up and I tilted my head slightly. He glared before turning back to the others. Finally, they all straightened up.

"We're going to try to get you girls to safety. If you will let us, of course." Kurama informed us, a small smile on his lips. Eve sighed and I nodded. My friend was probably more freaked out than I was. Like I said earlier, she's a bit of an airhead. And sometimes she loved to act naïve and innocent. Of course, neither of us were. Suddenly I thought of something.

"How are you suppose to get us out of here, exactly?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow. With my thumb I tapped the wall and gestured to the CDCs with a motion of my chin. "We're kind of blocked in. There's no where to go." I pointed out. The wall was surprisingly smooth on this side of the wall, which bugged me to no end because we really were stuck. Yusuke grinned.

"The only way to go is up. We're going to use those stairs." Yusuke seemed pretty proud of himself with this explanation. I couldn't keep the snort that escaped me. My next question deflated him real quick. I almost laughed.

"How are you going to get it down? There's rust and it's pretty far up there. I'm pretty sure you can't jump for it." I pointed out, crossing my arms. Hiei glared at me and some how I knew he wanted to prove me wrong. Kuwabara seemed to feel the same way. Yusuke, surprisingly, knew not to do anything of the sort. Kurama just seemed to be calculating how to get us up there.

Eve interrupted Hiei, who'd been about to open his mouth. "Don't mind her. She can be a bit of a pessimist." She nodded with a weirdly determined expression on her face. I looked at her weirdly before replying.

"I am not a pessimist. I'm just pointing out the obvious, is all."

"So, I should call you Captain Obvious?" She asked, smirking. Mentally, I rolled my eyes.

"As long as you don't mind me calling you an airhead," I replied, my own smirk on my lips. She frowned.

"I hate it when you call me that!" Eve lunged for me afterwards. I dropped down and kicked her over me. I waited for the sound that said she'd hit it. I turned when I didn't hear anything only to find an empty wall space. I looked at the boys who were all staring up at the staircase. Following their gaze, my sapphire eyes landed on my friend, who stood on the landing near where the stairway was stuck, her own eyes squeezed tightly shut.

I'm guessing she was waiting for the impact.

"Eve." Hearing her name made her open her eyes. Immediately, her eyes flew wide and she stared open mouthed at the distance from where she stood and the alley floor. She started stammering out a question, but I wasn't able to understand her. Her hand gestured to us and the stairs and I couldn't resist the giggle that escaped my lips. Maybe I was going to start going hysterical soon too. I think she either screamed or squeaked, not sure. "Eve. Stay calm!" She glared at me and her hand twitched. I was kinda afraid she might throw her shoe at me.

"How can I stay calm when I just practically teleported from there to here? This isn't normal!" She looked kinda creepy with her eyes bulging out like that. "You know how I am. I like the semi normal!"

Chuckling, Yusuke got her attention by waving his hand. "Just bring down the ladder." He said, his tone carefree with a small smile on his face. She glared at him for a minute. He shrugged like it was the most normal thing in the world. Yeah, kids teleport from place to place every single day. No big deal.

'_I suppose it is no big deal for him. He has to deal with demons practically every day.'_ I thought, shoving my hands into my pockets. I sneaked a peek at the CDCs and quickly moved back to my previous position, which would be behind the boys. They were about 5 feet away. Not a good place. Kurama picked me up and, despite my protests, jumped to the stairway where Eve quickly hugged. Now that I think of it, neither Kurama or Hiei had looked at the ladder. Hiei landed with a soft pat next to me and blinked at him for a few minutes. His smirk showed he had done that on purpose.

"Help me push this down! It won't b-" Eve was going to say it won't budge, but it had already flew down. Kuwabara and Yusuke quickly jumped out of the way. "Never mind! Sorry!" Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly climbed the ladder. As they climbed, Eve and I quickly climbed the rest of the stairs. The boys soon followed us. Getting to the roof was, at the moment, very rather important.

Down below, the CDCS were standing by the ladder, all of them making noises of frustration. I chanced a look and notice that none of them stood to close to the ladder or even touched it. I slowed down and almost stopped, until Kurama asked me to go on. He didn't touch me but I kept going. Finally we reached the roof and Eve looked over the side.

I looked down with her. They hadn't moved. "They don't seem to like metal…" I muttered. The boys looked at me in surprise. "They don't have anything with metal in it. Their cameras are plastic; they don't have anything like a watch or anything. I'm pretty sure they don't have any cell phones or anything." I explained. Kurama looked down at them and seemed to nod.

.

"That could be possible." He muttered thoughtfully.

"What do we do now?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, we could get a couple of metal bars and start knocking 'em around." Yusuke suggested, grinning. He was obviously hoping for some kind of fight. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Of course, it's always fights with these kinds of guys. Tough and rumble, huh.

"That would hurt them" Eve pointed out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious…" I whispered under my breath. She looked at me with a confused expression and I shook my head. She shrugged.

"Exactly why we should do it." Kuwabara exclaimed. "It's to punish them for trying to get to you girls." I glared at him and Eve stared at them wide eyed.

"They are human beings, just like us." Eve said, her hands on her hips. My heart sank when I noticed the look the boys shared. A mixture of uncertainty and worry. They didn't know what these guys were but apparently they weren't human. Eve picked up on it too. "Aren't they?" Kurama seemed quick to reassure her. A little too quick if you ask me.

"Yes of course they are. Yusuke and Kuwabara were just trying to mess with us There is absolutely no reason to be scared."

"Unless they catch you…" Yusuke muttered, ignoring the look Kurama sent him. I watched them with narrowed eyes.

"What are you telling us?" I asked, crossing my arms. They all looked at each other for minute. Another look. Eve seemed to be getting annoyed as well. She glared them. Hiei glared back and, despite the shiver that ran up her back, she kept glaring. The other boys looked concerned, worried, and uncertain of what they should do. I actually had to refrain myself from saying Kuramas'. I still haven't asked names and neither have I offered mine. "We aren't stupid. We know when there's danger, what aren't you telling us about said danger?"

"Rayne, they're helping us. Who cares if they aren't telling us anything important?" Eve muttered. I rolled my eyes. So much for not telling them my name.

"We're sorry. We'll try to explain later, but right now we really should come up with a plan." Kurama interrupted us. He looked genuinely worried and I sighed. Nodding, I turned away to look around. The roof was flat and bare, except for the shiny metal contraptions that spun and the door leading into the building. When I saw it, I almost fainted with relief. The door was our escape route.

"I say we use the door." I said, turning back to the others. "I'm pretty sure they don't know it's here." Kuwabara and Yusuke shrugged, Hiei lifted and eyebrow and Kurama frowned. He was skeptical.

"What if the, um, what did you call them?"

"Creepy dudes with cameras?"

"Yes, what if they do figure out the door is here. What if there are men in the building that will try to get us?" Kurama asked. I sighed.

"If there are men in there, we'll have you guys to fight them. We could also have someone try to distract them." I replied, shrugging.

"Who would do that?" Kurama asked, still looking skeptical. I hadn't thought of that so I ended up staring at him blankly. "Haven't thought that far, have you?"

"Well, no. However, whoever the person is must be only down there long enough for the others to get out of here quickly." I said, thinking. I would have volunteered, but then I thought of why they chased us and my brain thought of all these crazy reasons and brought really bad images. I think I saw Hiei wince. Must have been trying to read my mind. I glared at him before looking away. Inwardly, I quickly built up an imaginary wall to block anyone out.

"Does it have to be only one person?" Eve asked. I shook my head and shrugged.

"I don't think so, but they'd have to go really quickly. I think they're dangerous." I replied, looking down. They hadn't moved yet. It was creepily single minded and I didn't like it. It made me want to run away. Run away and never ever in a million years come back.

"I'll go." Yusuke offered. Kurama and I almost simultaneously shook our heads. He looked at me for a minute before explaining.

"They seem to be after the girls, they wouldn't be interested by anyone but the girls." He stated, looking at Eve and I before looking down at them again. Eve stared at him wide eyed for a minute before looking at me. I nodded.

"They do seem to be after us, they also seem to be rather single minded. I mean, look at them, they're just standing there as if we'll go down again." The boys and Eve did as told and Eve had to suppress a shiver. "What we need to do is have one of us go down there, but we'd also have to be ready to go back up again." I said, shrugging. They looked back at me and Kurama smiled.

"One of us could bring you down there." He suggested. I reluctantly nodded. Eve shook her head a little too quickly. As she rubbed her neck, Kurama opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"I'll go."

* * *

**Me:** Well, there you have it folks. The third chapter. Tis a cliffy. You have to guess who the person is. I think I'll do this more often. Please R&R. :P


	4. Chapter 4: Escape and burns

**Me:** O.o Oh my god. It's the fourth chapter? Already? Wow! I'm good. Been zooming through these chapters like nobody's business. Amazing, no?

**Yusuke:** Through with bragging?

**Me:** Now why would I be bragging? I'm just stating a fact. There's nothing wrong with that, now is there?

**Yusuke:** If you say so…

**Me:** That's right; I do say so. I rule here AND WHAT I SAY GOES!

**Yusuke:** Pfft, you? A ruler? That'd be hell on earth.

**Me:** …. I suppose that means you're in hell. Have fun reading the story. A reminder? I only own Eve and Rayne…. And Serena…. And any other people you don't recognize.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Escape and Burns**

We all couldn't help but look at him in shock. "I'm faster than the rest of you." H e explained, crossing his arms. I could see he was right, but I was kinda doubtful. Maybe a little nervous too. I mean, this was Hiei. Telepathic, "cold-hearted", elusive, fire demon Hiei, who threatens to kill people and who is known to some as the cursed or forbidden child. That's a little overwhelming, no?

"Would you be able to carry me?" I asked, my face twisting into a worried kind of expression. I didn't weigh much, sure, and I was more along the short size, but I still worried. He looked at me like I was an idiot, while the others laughed. Eve looked sort of confused, but she still had a smile on her face. I couldn't help becoming angry with them. "What the hell's so funny?"

"You're shorter than Hiei." Kurama stated, covering his mouth as though to keep the sounds of his chuckling in his mouth. I scowled and shook my head. Looking over at Hiei, I noticed the smirk that graced his lips and I aimed my scowl at him. His smirk widened.

"I am not shorter than him! He's almost the same height as me!" I stated, moving to stand next to the fire demon. When I got to be right next to him, I noticed something rather annoying and frustrating. He was about three inches or more taller than me. I stared up at him and glared. "He is taller than me! What the hell? Why is everyone always taller than me?" I'm ashamed to say, I stomped my foot after that last question. Hiei lifted an eyebrow and I think he chuckled a little bit, I'm not sure. Whatever noise he made was drowned out by the loud laughter coming from Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Eve. "That is so unfair; as well as sooo not funny!"

Still laughing a little, Yusuke sauntered over and leaned against me, his arm resting on my shoulder. "The perfect arm rest." He stated, chuckling. I punched his side, then kicked his stomach and started to go down the iron or steel ladder before the others could stop me. Hiei, not bothering with the ladder, jumped down onto the lower landing. Of course, Hiei- being himself as always- got impatient waiting for me and suddenly he grabbed me and pulled me down towards him. Oddly enough, I let him. (It wasn't all that difficult.)

"Maybe you should stay here." The words blurted out before I could stop them. Truthfully, I knew I wouldn't be able to do this on my own, but when I felt his arms go around me… I couldn't help but shiver. His eyes flashed angrily in response and his grip tightened involuntarily. "Never mind. That was stupid of me…" He nodded briefly and jumped down, making me wrap my arms around his neck. I did so softly, as to not choke him. We landed on the wall with a light tap.

Silence isn't the best thing with me. It makes me twitchy and restless. We were silent for about five minutes before I spoke up. "Don't look at the cameras." His grip slackened out of shock and my foot slipped because of it. I let out a small squeak before I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see the wall rushing upwards. What I didn't expect was Hiei's grip tighten around my torso and pull me up so I was standing in front of him again. My breath caught in my throat for a second and I sighed in relief.

"Why should I not look at the cameras?" His voice was gruff and right next to my ear. I suppressed a shiver and slowly let him go, making sure to be careful. He looked at me weirdly, probably thinking I was insane. He didn't, however, look over my shoulders at the CDCs. I found that kind of refreshing. Not a lot of people listened to me, especially about something so weird and seemingly small.

"I'm not sure how to explain it. They look normal, but they feel weird. The cameras and their owners give off this really weird vibe thing." The fact that we were on the top of a wall stopped me from sitting down with a huff. "I mean think of why they are chasing us? What if they take a picture of them and we get sucked into the camera like in the power rangers?"

"The power rangers?" Hiei looked at me confusedly and seemed to be contemplating whether or not he was wise to take on this little mission thing we were doing. When I nodded and grinned, he raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, his eyes flashed with amusement and we were on the ground in the blink of an eye. "Kurama says we have to distract them more."

"Are they past yet?" I asked, hiding my face from the CDCs. He shook his head while whispering his answer in my ear! In my head, I was freaking out. Hiei, the fire demon with the rock hard body and a very alluring voice, was holding me tight against him and I could feel his breath in my ear. It kind of tickled and I had to resist the urge to scratch it.

"Not yet. Your friend is worrying about leaving you here to fend for yourself." His voice was laced with anger and frustration. I looked up at him and he was glaring at nothing in particular, although somehow I knew he was glaring at Eve for whatever comment she made. There was a glowing light in the middle of his forehead and I forced myself to look away. Unfortunately, I chose to look back at the CDCs. Said group was closing in on us. About 3 more feet more and they'd be in touching distance. Not a good thing. One of them was closer than the others and when Hiei jumped away, one of them reached out and touched the back of my shirt. I yelped from the sudden burning feeling I had at the small of my back.

"What is it, Onna?" He asked, looking me over. We were standing on the wall again, closer to the ladder this time. I shook my head as if to say "I don't know." It was like heat and flames had come from that one touch. It hadn't been pleasant, at all. Hiei seemed to get frustrated from my silence and he growled a little. "What's wrong?"

"Don't let them touch you, alright?" I muttered, not looking into his eyes. I don't know if he could hear my thoughts, nor did I know if he already knew what was wrong; all I knew was I did not want anyone else to be touched by the CDCs. When I looked up at him, his forehead glowed and his eyes narrowed.

"What happened-"

"Are they past yet?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. I didn't want him to worry about me. I was fine as far as I knew. Hiei glared as though he knew my thoughts. (With him being him I wouldn't be surprised if he did.) His eyes, oddly enough showed various emotions: anger= because I didn't answer his question, concern= I think that was for his friends, and relief= they were past. I smiled at him when he came back to where we were. "They're past?"

"Yes, they are." He said, nodding and I couldn't help but grin at him. What? It was good news. Extremely good news that I loved to hear. I knew I didn't have to ask anymore questions, but I wanted to get out of here fast.

"Can we go now?" I asked, tilting my head slightly to the side. He nodded and I sighed a sigh of relief. I've never had to deal with this before. It was strange. My hearing seemed to be heightening, my sight grew better, and my sense of awareness was growing as we speak. That weird vibe I was talking about earlier with Hiei? It was definitely weird, but I could feel it like a breeze at my back. I would love for it to be gone. Hieis' grip tightened around me and his body tensed. He was going to jump. I shut my eyes away from the breeze and felt him jump. We landed with a small tap on the roof of the building and we took off down the door stairway.

When we got to the bottom and out of the building, to the corner of the alleyway, we stopped. Hiei was in front of me, but I could feel the CDCs presence. It was rather disconcerting feeling it, but I chose to ignore it. For now, because I could also feel Hiei, a warm almost bright presence at the back of my mind. Looking from under Hieis arm, I noticed that the CDCs stood at the bottom of the ladder, staring upwards as though we would come down again. At least they weren't smart. Judging by the way they stared, I could tell they weren't very good with thought and they were single-minded and they couldn't sense anything.

"We should speed past them, so maybe they won't see us." I announced in a whisper, loud enough for him to hear me. I turned my head to look up at him and he moved me back against the wall so that I was spotted. Soon, his face was close to mine and his hands were on either side of my face. Not expecting this, I blinked a couple times. Strangely enough, I had to resist the urge to close the gap between us. That probably wouldn't end well. As an image of him throttling me to death appeared in my head, he backed off a little.

"Don't you think they'd catch you?" Hiei asked, crossing his arms. His eyes narrowed at me and I smiled with a shrug. Looking back into the alley, I watched as one of the CDCs came up to the ladder. He grabbed the bottom rod and smoke came out from under his hand. Looking determined, he went to place his other hand on another bar. I couldn't help but jump when he cried as the others had to pry his hands from the bars. Both his hands came off smoking.

"Eeee-" One of Hieis' hands went to my mouth while the other grabbed my hip, his arm wrapped around me securely. It had been his fault for making me squeak anyway. All of a sudden, the world was flashing by and I found myself crushed against Hiei a second time. I couldn't help but chuckle lightly when we finally stopped, a little was away from the alley and closer to the museum. "You know, a girl could get used to this." I intentionally purred into his ear and he let me go as though I'd just developed a very very bad disease. I laughed and turned away to orient myself.

The museum was only a couple buildings down now. We stood near a ramen stand and I was almost tempted to buy some. People walked around us both as I looked around. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw what looked like a flash of a camera. Poor Hiei. I practically pulled his arm out of his socket when I took off towards the museum. Definitely heading to the museum. There was something about the museum, I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I was going to find out soon though.

"Where are the others?" I yelled back at him, still running as though the hounds of hell were at our heels. For all I knew, they were. I wasn't about to try and found out. I was maneuvering through the crowd, quite nicely. It was pleasantly surprising. Hiei grunted when I accidently bumped into someone. _'So much for being a good weaver…" _I thought to myself, mentally sighing.

Hiei grabbed me roughly to a stop and kept me there so I would listen. "Onna, you need to slow down. The others are safe. They went inside already." He growled. Probably annoyed by the fact that he was pulled by a smaller human _girl_. I rolled my eyes and tried to pull away. He had a rather strong grip on my arm. Kind of annoyingly strong grip that made me want to kick him.

"_We're_ not safe! Those guys have a really hot, flamey kinda touch. If one touches you, you feel like you've been burned. Think of what all of them could do." I regretted saying any of that the moment I saw his expression. Worry evident in his eyes, he felt around my arms and back until he came to the spot of where the CDC touched me. My face flushed with a small blush when I felt his hand underneath my shirt, feeling around the spot. Mouth going unbelievably dry, I tried not to think of it. Really I did.

"You have a burn on the small of your back. There is a hole where the burn mark his." He muttered in my ear, obviously making sure I could hear him over the crowds around us. I not but was more concerned with how swiftly and softly he was touching around the mark. Sure, the breathing was kinda distracting, but with the surprising gentle touch, I was more intent on paying attention to his hands. My breath caught in my throat and he lifted an eyebrow.

"I do believe you need to learn what personal space is." I said, pushing him slightly away from me. His eyes lightened up with the light of realization. Instead of apologizing or anything, the jerk smirked at me. A small lift of his lips. I glared at him and walked off, leaving him to follow. I knew he'd follow, though at that moment I didn't care. I needed to put some space between me and the space invading demon.

* * *

**Me:** Oh yeah! I did it, the 4th chapter. Done and complete. I hope you guys like it. I had a great amount of fun writing it. Review please. :P


	5. Chapter 5: Dragons and Light

**Chapter 5: Museum**

We reached the museum not long after we escaped and we walked in. Eve was sitting by the door on a concrete bench, her face in her hands. The boys were standing at various points in the entrance area. I ignored them, my main concern the decided airhead worry wart. The moment I stood before her, she raised her head and glomped me. This time I was ready and caught myself from falling.

"It's okay, Eve. I'm alright." I said, smiling as I hugged her back.

"Don't do that again." She demanded. "And don't you roll your eyes at me!"

"I was perfectly safe. I had the short guy with me." I said, nodding in his direction. Even with all the people in the main lobby area, I could hear his growl. I looked behind me and grinned at the growling and glaring Hiei. "Isn't that right short guy?"

"I have a name," He growled, his eyes no more than slits.

"Do you not like being called short guy?" He growled and I grinned. "Obviously not." I turned to the others. "Thank you for helping us. We're sorry for interrupting you and giving you a bit of trouble."

"Are you kidding? That was the best fun I've had all week! Fighting this bum just doesn't cut it anymore." Yusuke said, jerking his thumb toward Kuwabara.

"Who ya calling a bum, ya thug?" Kuwabara exclaimed his face lighting up in indignation. I rolled my eyes and Eve softly snorted behind me, not wanting them to hear. Kuwabara went to swing at Yusuke but I stopped him by stepping forward, grabbing his fist and dragging him down to my height. Pretty painful if his face was any indication.

"You fight in here and get us kicked out, I will personally shred you two to pieces. 'Kay?" I ended my threat with a cheerful tone, causing both to twitch in slight fear. "Do I make myself clear? What's your name again?"

"Kazuma Kuwabara. And yeah I understand." I nodded cheerfully at him and walked off, into the museum. I imagined him groveling on the floor and I smiled.

My reflection smiled back at me and I stopped. Turning my head, I stared at the light blue crystal dragon sitting peacefully in a glass case surrounded by other dragons, but this one kept drawing my eye. It stared back at me with purple amethyst eyes and had it snout thrust forward as if it were catching a scent. Apparently I stared at it too long.

"Can I help you?" A voice said. I spun around, startled. A boy around my age stood behind me. His uniform obviously the museums, he stood proudly, his eyes watching me. One blue, one brown.

"What is this?" I asked. I pointed to the dragon and his face literally radiated happiness. I almost flinched when he stepped forward to stand next to me. I didn't understand why until he began talking. Soon after I wanted to run away screaming.

"That piece of work is called the dragon of the water, kind of like the lady of the lake, no? It's from the Ming Dynasty. The diggers found it just recently, off the coast of Yokohama. It had been buried underneath some old temple ruins." The boy explained proudly. I nodded to him slowly; His voice was nasally, slightly higher than others, and sounded like those geeks that liked Star Trek.

Eve came up behind the guy, smiling behind him. She had obviously heard him and made a funny face with her eyes crossed. Holding back a laugh, I watched as she played with the poor guy, moving out of his line of sight every time he tried to find her. Finally feeling a small amount of quilt, she popped up in front of him. "Hi there!" She exclaimed, causing the boy to jump. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" she muttered, her lips twitching. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you." He smiled stiffly, pulling sharply on his jacket and walked off. When he was finally out of view, we both busted out laughing unable to hold it in any longer. We stopped after a while and, seeing Hiei walk towards us, smiled lightly. Eve waved at him. Looking back at the artifact to avoid his gaze, I saw a flash of blue light.

Of course, at that moment all hell broke lose. The walls shook, some of the glass windows crashed and shattered to the ground. The ground shook and the floor split and cracked. Everyone ran and screamed towards the exits. Eve clutched my arm as Hiei ran towards us. Yet, time slowed when the bright light reached me and I noticed the light came from the dragon. The glass case and all the other figures seemed to disappear, making it look as though it floated in mid-air. I stared at the amethyst eyes that stared back at him.

For a moment, all I could see was the dark purple of the amethyst eyes. Then when everything was back to normal, I found myself on my butt. I didn't even think of how I got there or how the dragon got a mile away from me. It looked normal again except it seemed lighter somehow, less color now.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. Hiei looked back at me, his expression unreadable. Behind him, Kurama was helping Eve to her feet. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood not too far away from them. It seemed everything was settling down. Glass was everywhere and the rubble was strewn about the place.

"What in the world just happened?" Eve asked, staring around the museum. She looked at the boys who shook their heads, then at me. "Oh my god! Raynie, what happened to your eyes?"

"What in the world are you talking about?" I demanded glaring at her slightly. Sometimes it'd just be easier to smack her. Eve stared down at me and I tried to get up. A pain in my hand made me hiss. Like a cat, I guess. Hiei grabbed my wrists and pulled me from the ground. He turned my hands to inspect them and we saw shards of glass and blood that ran down my wrist. "Well that hurts..." I muttered.

"Shut up, Onna." Hiei muttered. I rolled my eyes and pulled away. I took pick out a piece, hissing lightly, and Kurama rushed forward to stop me. Hiei, seeing as the bastard was right next to me, beat him to it and slapped my hand. "Stop that."

"Why don't you stop?" I snapped, glaring back at him. This was odd and the glass hurt badly. His own eyes narrowed until they met mine completely; then they widened. "What in the world are you looking at?"

"Your eyes are... purple, Onna." His voice was full of wonder and I rolled my eyes. I moved my hands and carefully tried to get his off mine, forcing more blood out unfortunately. He looked down at my hands and frowned at me. "Stop that, you'll make yourself bleed even more." He stated. I rolled my eyes again, but let him tighten his grip.

"Maybe you should let go of her, Hiei. I'm sure once I get the glass out and bandage her hands, she will be fine." Kurama said. Hiei let me go almost immediately and the warmth I'd felt went away. Somehow, I kept the pout from my face.

Kurama smiled at me, almost apologetically, as he took my hand and began the process of taking glass from my hand. The shards had gotten deeper than any of us realized and so the tug from my skin was almost agonizing. Of course, the blood made it slippery which for some reason made the process easier for Kurama. All the while, I looked around, noticing the police and the paramedics getting there around the same time as the firefighters. They were listening to peoples' statements, getting every comment down and working there way towards the worst of the wreckage. Where we were.

"Are you okay?" Eve asked. I looked back at her and she blinked. "Your eyes are green…Now they're red." I glared at her as one of the police officers went to Yusuke and Kuwabara, who both took one look at them and both told outrageous stories that made no sense at all. Like:

"You'll never believe the way that monkey came in, swooping into the place and smashing everything with a giant squash. It was wildest thing I've ever seen."

Or:

"I saw this really massive cloud of dust bunnies that carried loads of books on their backs and had three eyes and had razor sharp teeth made of glass. That's why that girl has glass in her hands, 'cause they bit her."

To all of this, the polices responses were….. Silence, mixed with stares and then they moved on to other things. Like interrogating Hiei, who completely refused to answer their questions without asking his own sardonic questions. And l can't forget the paramedics who tried to take my care away from Kurama. But of course they would….Until Kurama showed them a …nurse badge that showed he had a lot of experience in taking out glass and healing wounds apparently, BECAUSE THEY LEFT HIM ALONE. Didn't even try to take me.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Kurama after watching them walk away. An alarm went off in the distance, probably some thief taking advantage of this chaos, and I jumped. Kurama tightened his grip around my wrist, preventing me from moving anymore. "Don't move," he warned me, focusing once again on my hand. I hissed and he looked up at me, his gaze widening slightly. "Eve's right. Your eyes do cha-"

"Please be quiet." In my head, I wondered if he would give me his human name or his demon one. He watched me intently, as though he wanted to intrude in my thoughts. But of course, Kurama being him, refused to indulge his curiosity and went back to the task.

"My name is Shuichi Minamino," Kurama muttered, smiling when I yawned.

"Do you two really have to do your project now?" Kuwabara asked, walking over from telling yet another nonsense story. I shook my head and tried to cover my next yawn. Kurama had his hands around my wrists in a gentle-but-iron grip that came with obvious knowledge of taking care of others. I sighed as Hiei came over from where he had been staring at the dragon statue, looking for signs of anything odd about it.

"Hiei, keep her still while take these three out." Kurama asked, handing Hiei my wrists. Kurama moved to sit near my left side. I suppose the worst of it was in my left hand, seeing as it was the one that I had used to shield my face. He began by gently applying something around the glass. "This might hurt a little."

"Is she going to be okay?" Eve asked when I hissed rather loudly at the pain. There were other people, all around us being treated much the same way as me. Yet, I didn't hear them make any sound. There was a roaring in my ear, preventing me to hear anything but the pounding in my heart, the people closest to me and Hiei and Kurama breathing in front of me. Kurama smiled at her as he took yet another out. I tried to clench my hands, but somehow Hiei had them in a way where I wasn't able to close them. Kurama pulled the second one out and I tried to move away, feeling the pain flash through my whole body. Yusuke was suddenly at my back, trying to comfort me.

"She'll be fine once we get this patched up." Kurama replied. The last shard came out and clanked into the pretty pile at our feet. They glittered red and pink and catched the light, like stainless glass windows. I whimpered as he smeared a stinging substance on my hand and he smiled apologetically. "You'll be fine now." He smelled of lavender and sage and my eyes drooped.

"You okay, Raynie?" Eve asked. I nodded and yawned again. "Rayne, your eyes are gray." I nodded and I yawned. It was a good thing Yusuke was behind me. Suddenly, everything was gray and purple and rainbows. ….I'd fallen asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Knowledge and Old Acquintance

Chapter 6: Knowledge and Old Acquantinces

When I woke up, instead of seeing the museums broken glass ceilings, I saw a tile ceiling. I stared at it for a couple minutes, dazed and slightly confused, before sitting up fast. Too fast apparently, because I had a quezy feeling afterwards. After the unfamiliar room stopped its uneven spinning and my stomach wasn't protesting, I stood from the at in the middle of the sparsely furnished floor. The room looked vaquely familiar. I couldn't quite place it. Tiled ceiling, old fashioned japanese flooring, I'd been sleeping on a roll-up futon. I was wearing a loose fitting kimono. I-

_Wait a moment, what? _I looked down at myself, finally noticing that I wasn't wearing my clothes. Someone had dressed me in a rather comfortable kimono that reached the top of my toes, although the sleeves reached to my fingertips. It was dark blue, almost black, with dragons in every color and phoenixes with long red tails. The sash was a pretty orchid colorand was tied comfortably around my waist. It was then that I realized that, thankfully I had my undergarments on, but someone had taken everything else of mine. _I really hope whoever changed me was a girl..._

The rooms door opened and I turned to see Yukina in the doorway. My eyes must've changed colors again, because her own red eyes widened slightly. Not enough to embarrass me, but enough to make me notice. It was odd, but I was starting to feel my eyes change colors. It was a tingling inside a corner of my mind that was almost unnoticeable. Thankfully she didn't say anything.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her own kimono a light green and turqoise color. Her sash was a simple red cloth. I nodded, wondering where Eve was and hoping she'd kept her mouth shut. She smiled. "Are you ready to see everyone now?"

"Where are my clothes?" I asked, lifting one of the kimono sleeves. I followed her out of the room as she answered.

"Your clothes are in the wash. I hope you don't mind, but I changed you." She said, smiling. "Are you ready?"

"Not one bit, but lets go." She looked confused, but turned and lead me into the living room. I paused in the doorway, seeing fiction come to life. Hiei sat on the window seat. Everyone else took chairs or the couch. Yet reality was added when I noticed Eve in her own kimono. Eve, in a pink and light mint green kimono with a red sash, looked happy talking animatedly with Keiko and Botan. What surprised me was Shizuru and Koenma sat on the couch next to Kurama and Yusuke. Le sigh, they brought the lord of spirits. _Or is it junior lord... Sub-lord?_

Hiei was watching me now, probably knowing where my thoughts were going, and I waved at him. It's a nervous habit of mine, especially when someone stares at me. Kurama looked at me, tensing slightly before relaxing again. Of course, this caused the others to quiet down as well. Eves squeal just about broke everyones eardrums. Momentarily, I was distracted and somehow found myself yet again on the floor. Eve screamed in my ear, something about her being soooo worried. My only response was to pat her on the back, painfully aware of the stares and the growing headache.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked. I nodded, wincing slightly and rubbed my forehead. "Headache?" I opened one eye to glare at him, which is harder in real life, and he handed me a... seed? "Eat it. It'll make you feel much better. Trust me."

Inwardly sweatdropping (Really a seed?), I did as told, ignoring the jabs the guys, even Hiei, sent my way. It tasted like, much as I expected, plant and I wanted to spit it out. Kurama smiled at my face and handed me a glass of water he apparently had handy. After the sip of water, I felt better. "What was that?"

"Just a little something I made by crossbreeding some plants. A lot harder than it sounds, but the end result is always surprising and unusually helpful." He had a small smirk on his face and an intelligent twist in his voice that made me realize how stupid some people could sound. Like the question I'd asked.

"You crossbreed plants?" Eve asked, looking as confused as I do when I hear her try to reason about everything she does. When Kurama nodded, a glint in his eye, she turned to me. "Do you understanad him?" I shrugged before sitting down in front of the couch, seeing as everyone already had the other spots. Genkai sat next to Koenma and quietly talked with Koenma. Keiko and Botan turned towards us, obviously cheered by the thought of new friends. Eve sat next to me, facing the couch, and squinted at Yusuke and the other boys. "So what are you going to do now that Rayne's awake?"

"What does she mean?" I asked, confused about what she meant. Her tone implied that they'd been discussing it for a while now, and it also made me waondder if she'd told them.

"Well, the thing is, that artifact we saw at the museum was a demon artifact that was lost many centuries ago. That particular artifact had a demon spirit trapped inside." Kurama explained. "Koenma," he gestured to the teenage god, "believes that spirit somehow infused itself to you."

"So I have a demon inside me?" I asked, my eyes changing from my natural blue to light orange. "You expect me to belief that?"

"Hiei read your friends mind" Yusuke replied with a cocky grin. I turnedto glare at her and smiled sheepishly. "Why didn't you tell us that you weren't from around here? We could have taken you to Genkai's sooner!"

"I-I didn't know how to bring it up." Which was true. You can't just walk up to someone and tell them you're from another world where their whole life is on show. From the glare Hiei was sending me, he wasn't very happy with the current situation.

_In the hall, Onna. Now... _I stood up and followed him out, ignoring Eve's confused stare. He turned around the moment we got in the hall pushed me against th_e _wall. His eyes were bright with threatening menaceand his jaw was noticably clenched. My eyes turned a dark gray. I wished I hadn't walked out of the room... I almost felt glued to the wall.

"You know everything?" I nodded slowly, afraid my voice might crack. "You know what I've done to get to this god forsaken world?" I nodded again, my lip twitching but I stopped myself from smiling. "You know who Yukinas' brother is?" His voice lowered slightly when he asked and I realized why I felt this was important to him. I'd truthfully been waiting for it.

"Have you talked to Eve about this?" I asked, silently hoping he had. If he hadn't... I would've slapped him upside th head. Or tried to. He looked confused, but nodded and I smiled. "Good, I would've had to smack you. Everyone always goes for the smaller girl for some reason."

He smirked. "You wouldn't have been able to..." He muttered, letting me go. I smacked his arm and gave him a confident smirk. He stared at me appraisingly, probably wondering whether I could possibly be serious. I mean, I was obviously crazy, saying I could do anything harmful to this really strong, sexy, homocidal demon. I couldn't beat him at all. Suddenly I was on the floor with one hand over my head and the other knocking his right hand away from my throat. He reached for me again and i grabbed his hand, pulling it over my head, effectively bringing him closer to me.

"Sorry, you were saying something about me?" I asked, grinning. He glared at me, before ripping his hand from mine. He tried to grab my neck again, but I stopped him by flipping us over, not an easy task, and put both of his hands over his head. He growled and I smiled. "Is something wrong?"

"_Is_ there something wrong_" _I looked over my shoulder and noiced Kurama and Eve, as well as Yukina and Botan, standing in the doorway of the living room. I grinned and waved at them and Hiei took advantage by flipping us again. Yet again I slapped his hand and Eve gasped.

"The damned onna challenged me!" Hiei grunted in anger as he reached for me again. I pulled his hand away and growled again, this time from deep in his throat."I can't seem to get her, damnit! She swats me away like a fly." He snarled, "Don't you dare" as I smirked and my eyes turned a light gold.

"Oh, I dare." I muttered, before flipping us over and doing something I normally wouldn't do. I licked his cheek and laughed when he pushed me away. Somewhere inside of me I knew that I shouldn't be doing this. That I normally wouldn't be doing anything like this, lacking the confidence for it. Knowing this, I realized I should stop. Stop and never start it again, but I couldn't help it. He reached for my neck again and I pushed it away. He flipped us over and I flipped us back. When he growled at me, threatening me, I laughed. Finally he seemed to get so fend up with me. He finally decided that enough was enough.

Instead of flipping us over, I found myself against the wall again. Both of my hands were held tightly slightly over my head. Hiei's face was close to mine, his eyes practically sparking and flaring with burning anger. He ws being rough and menacing and I couldn't keep my mind on track.

"Hiei..." Kurama's voice sounded from somewhere around us in a warning tone. "It's just the demon inside her." I could see in Hiei's eyes that he believed him. In my mind, I knew it was the demon and a part of myself that I tended to hide from others. It seemed the demon brought that part out more.

As we stood there in an impasse, I quess you could call it, his eyes slowly dimmed to their normal hue. His anger evaporated and my eyes turned back to blue. He slowly let go of my hands and I placed them behind me, staring at the ground. The adrenaline was gone, replaced by cruel embarrassment. Yet the thought of him was fresh in my mind. Some part of me wondered whether it would happen again. Another part of me hoped it never would.

"Are you alright, Rayne? Hiei didn't hurt you?" Kuwabara asked. I looked at him and my eyes turned a light red. I'd always been proned to mood swings and yet I'd never had to worry that people would know. I smiled despite the tell-tale color in my eyes.

"I'm fine. No, Hiei didn't hurt me. I found it fun..."I replied, my voice sounding fake even to my eyes. Eve giggled a little as she watched my knee twitch repeatedly. My knee only twitched when I was bored or annoyed. The others seemed to notice this too. They were smiling, especially the girls. I think the girls were smiling for a number of reasons. That thought kind of scared me.

Kuwabara gave me a skeptical look and I ignored him, turning to look at the others. "So do you know anything else about the demon?" I asked as we moved back into the living room, following Yusuke and Hiei who were talking to each other. Koenma heard my question and turned away slightly, his cheeks turning pink. "You know nothing else?"

"We didn't know anything about its existence until the demon infused itself to you. The only way we could learn anything is when we know its name." Kurama explained. My eyes turned a light pink and I perked up. Obviously a relief to the gang.

" I can talk to it?"

"When it allows you to, yes. Most of the time it is the other souls choice if they want to talk to their hosts. Once it allows you, you can sometimes access its memories and tell us what its been through." Koenma explained, still looking away. "Or if you feel you shouldn't, you could tell me the name and I could find it."

_He will do no such thing_. I froze, looking around the room. _He knows perfectly well who I am. He just chooses not to remember._ For a moment, the feminine voice in my head took me way off guard. My eyes changed to a light green and then a light blue. _My name, dear one, is Serena. I am a blue scaled ice dragon._ _one of the last of my kind. My father mated with one of the ice maidens._

I sat down, hard, on one of the chairs, and ignored everyone's worried glances. I ignored Hiei who was watching me from his spot in the window and listened to Serena. Her voice was soft, weak, as though the infusion had taken her strength. I wondered vaquely if she needed to eat and I heard her laugh. A musical sound of joy and happiness.

_Thoughtful Rayne. I feel what you feel. I do what you do. I am you. You unknowingly accepted me when I infused my soul with yours. Your soul accepted mine. _Serena's voice was caring. I smiled inwardly and I caught my first glimpse of her.

Serena was my height with long flowing light white hair, pale skin, and ocean blue eyes closely the same color of mine. She wore the same kimono I wore, but added to that was the hilt of a sword attached to her waist.

Suddenly I felt a mind trying to probe my own. I looked at Hiei and he glared. I smiled. _Is that a fire demon mixed with ice maiden? I've never seen such a thing... _I opened my thoughts and memories to her. I didn't fight when she became me. My hair became her white. Serena stood up and smiled calmly. The group let out a collective gasp. The she-demon bowed to the group as a whole, showing deep respect, except for when she bowed to Koenma. Her bow was slightly condescending with that smirk on her face. When she started to speak, her voice was her own.

"It is nice to finally be out of that jar. It is also nice to see you again, Koenma. Although you were but a child the last time I saw you. Your father was also high strung and arrogant."

"Still is..." Yusuke muttered, watching Serena warily, his arm around Keiko. Yet it wasn't a lazy gesture at all. He was obviously worried for his mate.

"Fear not detective. I will not harm her. Nor anyone else; I am much too weak." Serena shared my body with me so that we could both talk. Our voices combined to make an echoing effect. "You don't have to worry. She/I just want to talk."

Keiko, obviously annoyed with Yusuke's protectiveness, hit him in the stomach and Serena and I almost burst out laughing. "I'm not in any danger you Dummy jerk!" Everyone smiled or giggled and thankfully that broke the ice. She took over again and she started to speak but Koenma interrupted her.

"I do not remember you" He said, trying in vain to remember. A light mist appeared above us and they saw a a small child, Koenma, on the lap of his father looking down at a dragon with white fur going down it's back.

"In those days, I liked to appear all powerful. I wanted everyone to see me as having more powers and wisdom. In other words, I was arrogant, disrespectful, and stupid. All of which got me sealed in a jar. It is true that it kept me safe, but it was also humbling to know I had to stay alone for all those years until a descendent of mine met me." She said. I stirred slightly, but Iwasn't surprised. What I was surprised about was that I had demon blood.

"What do you mean decendent?" Kuwabara asked, more like demanded. Everyone stirred and looked at her. I almost thought they were trying to see me. "How is Rayne a decendent of yours? She's human."

Serena smiled at him. She opened her mouth and directed her gaze at Koenna, who blushed considerably. "You didn't tell them anything about her ancestors? Or about her real parents? " I blinked from inside and Eve gasped. The others stared intently, curious as to what she knew. _Koenma knows about me being adopted_? I asked. She smiled. _Or he will know_

Eve looked over at Koenma and then at Serena. Her eyes were wide and her hand was over her mouth. It was then that I realized I'd forgotten to tell any of my friends that I was adopted. I'd always tried, but something or someone would distract me and I'd forget all about it. Eve had always noticed the differences between me and my family.

"Rayne's Adopted?" She asked with a gasp. Suddenly, Eve's lips curved into an impish grin. "I totally called that shit! There is no way a whole family of brunettes could have a blond baby. No way at all!" The others looked at her and she grinned, triumphant. "I'm serious, they were even total opposites. The family was all shy, quick to give up and conservative. Rayne's quiet, but intense quiet. She's always alert. She's driven instead of weak boned and she's open to everything."

"That makes sense, I quess. She has very good demon blood in her. Her family never gave me a hard t-" Koenma started but Serena looked at him and pursed her lips. He couldn't even open his mouth.

"Please don't insult me by pretending for me. She does have good ancestry, but we fought to live. Which means we killed to live. We did not always follow your gods forsaken rules." She snapped looking upon Koenma with eyes touched with red. After a few moments she relaxed and lightly wiped her bottom lip, smirking lightly. "Do not make my family into good, innocent demons just because you do not remember me." Koenma muttered a light softly spoken apology and looked down to inspect his shoes.

"If you're as old as you say you are, shouldn't you enough experience and knowledge to creat your own body?" Kurama asked, his eyes mixed with gold.

"I do, but there's the matter of needing energy, which I do not have after all those centuries a rather small jar." Serena replied, then her eyes turned curious. "Why did you choose this body when you could've had any other?"

"This body had no knew there would be no struggle." Serena nodded and smiled. The more she stood here with them, the more she learned about them. Even from their body language. It was pretty cool.

"You and Rayne will be sharing her body?" Eve asked, looking uncertain. Serena smiled, knowing what my friend wanted to say.

"It will not be uncomfortable, in fact it will be just like living in my own body, but with someone else controlling it or someone else in my head. We're much closer than you think." Serena replied before looking around and sitting back down. "Now that's over, I must say that was exhausting and I would like to save my strength." With those words, she receded into my mind and I took over again, a grin making my face brighten.

"Now that was cool!"


	7. Chapter 7: Running and the Hunter

**Chapter 7: Running and the Hunter**

After the Serena episode, the boys were on edge. I mean way more on edge than when we were running from the CDC's. Yusuke, having gripped Keiko too hard on the waist, was banished to the couch. Too the farthest corner of the couch that he could get to. In fact, all of them sat further away from me than they probably would've. Yet, I was surrounded by everyone. The girls, besides Genkai, sat in a semi circle on the floor to talk and to get to know Eve and I. Genkai stood at the doorway, watching and listening to us. The boys had the couch and the loveseat, Hiei had the windowsill.

In my opinion, it was surprising how greatly Serena's appearance had seemed to unnerve some of them. Not for the first time, I wondered what was going on in their heads. I'm not a very social person a lot of the time, so I wasn't going to walk up and start a conversation with them, but it bothered me that they chose not to talk to me. I mean, these people were from my favorite show in the world, THEY WERE THE REAL PEOPLE. Yet, I was being basically ignored by the main characters. Suddenly, I felt kind of like an outcast.

_'Serena?'_ I tested the water with the question. I wasn't sure if I could talk to her yet. She answered immediately with a soft _'yes?'_ I smiled inwardly. _'How fast can you run?'_ She laughed musically as I excused myself from the girls and walked toward the door. Genkai raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled at her, bowing my head at her in respect. She moved further into the room, yet further out of my way, and I couldn't help grinning as I walked past her and out the door of her dojo. And then I was flying.

The speed that I was running with was, to say the least, exhilarating. Soon, the trees were zipping past me. Or I was zipping past them, I couldn't even decide anymore. The wind was rushing in my ears. Some of my blond hair fell from it's bun. It was absolutely amazing. I jumped over a fallen tree stump and let out an excited whoop. Birds took off, startled and I couldn't help laughing. Even some of the animals I ran past ran with me, curious as to what I was doing in their territory.

It took me a while to realize that Hiei had followed me, so consumed was I in the excitement of it all. He'd kept his aura down somehow, yet it would flare with every passing second that he couldn't reach me. I wondered vaguely how he managed to hide it so well. Serena laughed and I asked if we could go faster. We flew faster than what a speeding car probably would do, careful of trees and such that we ran on. Apparently, not fast enough, because soon Hiei was almost right behind me. Closing in by the minute too.

Soon, I got a wicked idea. _'What would happen if I tackled him, while he's still trying to get me? Would I be able to do that?'_ The idea bugged me. It taunted me. Soon, it followed me as we ran. After about 20 yards of just running, we were nearing a clearing with a stream anyway, I spun around and tackled him. He was so intent on catching me, that he didn't have enough time to get out of the way. It wasn't a baby tackle either. It was a full on body tackle, like when people are playing football and leap into the air and tackle other players. Leaves flew up from the air of the impast.

Hiei went to flip us over and I grabbed his hands to keep them on the ground. You could call it a reflex; I called it an impulse. He glared at me and I grinned. Yet, I got distracted when I didn't hear any laughter from my ancestor. She was silent and I wondered if I did something wrong. Hiei took the opportunity to flip us over. Literally, I blinked and I was on the ground, my hands pinned slightly above my head, and a smug fire demon smirking above me. Serena laughed.

"Where did you think you were going, Baka Onna? Hiei asked, slightly glaring. My eyes turned a slightly golden bluish color and I smiled up at him. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Are you going to tell me or what?"

"I was just going for a run. I didn't want to be cooped up at the moment." I replied. I could feel my eyebrows start to knit together and I forced them to relax. I couldn't do anything about my eyes turning a black color. Hiei's grip on my wrist tightened slightly.

"Why run though?" He asked, still looking slightly confused. I didn't notice until I tried to think of a reply, but his thumbs were lightly stroking my wrists. My cheeks turned a light pink and I realized what position we were in. I smiled up at him, stuck out my tongue and licked his cheek. He jumped off me, rubbing his cheek fiercely. Deciding not to go back to the dojo yet, I turned to my right and ran for it.

I heard him curse behind me and I ran faster, knowing full he'd come after me. We went deeper into the forest than we already were. My legs were starting to tired and I slowed until I got to a waterfall. I slowly sank to the ground, leaning back on my hands to look at the sky. Hiei walked over to me and kicked my hand lightly, obviously mad. I looked up and his eyes literally glowed with his anger. I sighed.

"Where do you think to go, Onna? This isn't your world! You could get lost, someone could attack you and you'd be defenseless. I don't care if you can run fast, nor would anyone who attacks you! You cannot go anywhere alone!" He growled at me, pulling me up from the ground. For some reason that was worse than if he were to yell at me. I fidgeted in his grasp and he let me go to walk around the clearing, seething.

The moment he got near me, I splashed him. I mean, come on! The lake was right there, he was there. I thought he needed something to cool him down. Plus I couldn't help myself. His body heat evaporated it, the water making a sizzling noise as it did, and suddenly I was on my back again, keeping his hands away from my neck. Finally, getting fed up, he grabbed my hands and bit me on the neck.

The world literally stopped. My breath caught in a gasp and he tightened his grip. He let out a soft growl and his teeth grazed my neck again. A tingly sensation ran down my arms and down my back. Goosebumps soon covered my arms and my face seemed to heat up as well as my neck. I looked up at him in surprise and he glared at me, which was kind of amusing because of the blush that tinged his cheeks.

What broke us apart was the rustling of the bushes not too far from where we were. Hiei jumped and pulled me to my feet by my wrists. I glared at him, but he signaled me to be quiet. Or rather he growled at me to be quiet and I listened. It could be a demon for all I knew. He let go of my left wrist, but he held onto my right one, not wanting to lose me if there was a fight. My eyes and focus were completely on the moving bush, not wanting to be surprised if something went to attack me. This, I later found out, was stupid, because it allowed a human demon hunter to grab me, somehow rip me from Hiei's grasp, and I was suddenly back to chest to a strange man who stunk like no one's business. The man had a bow and arrow pointed to Hiei's chest.

"Don't move, Demon! Don't move or I'll blast your head off!" The man sounded slightly off, hysteric almost. "Don't worry, girly, I'll keep you safe." My eyes widened slightly when he sniffed my hair and I wanted to kick him so hard. Serena told me his blood stank of demon blood. Not only was the man a demon hunter, he apparently was drinking their blood too, causing him to be addicted and crazy. Which meant not only was he going to kill Hiei, he might kill me. Hiei realized this about the same time I did, for his eyes to widen that wide.

"Let go of her!" He was growling again, looking about ready to do some damage. I struggled to get out of the hunters grasp, wanting to keep Hiei from attacking the human and doing something stupid, yet the hunters grasp tightened. Hiei tightened his grip on his sword, which he'd taken out when the human first grabbed me. "I said LET HER Go!"

"You should listen to my friend, Hunter. It'd save us some time." Kurama said, stepping out from behind a tree. I squeaked when the hunter swung me around to keep Hiei and Kurama both in his sights. "There will be terrible consequences if you do not."

The hunter's arm was shaking now, taking in the coldness that had seeped into Kurama's green eyes. I could see some gold in them. The hunter let out a yelp and the knife he held in the hand that held me close to him nipped my neck as Yusuke and Kuwabara stepped out from another tree. I hissed slightly and the hunter dropped his other weapon and caught some of my blood on his finger. I gagged as he placed it into his mouth and I stepped on his foot. He dropped me and I kicked him in the gut. When he bent over, my fingers found the pressure point in his neck and he was asleep in no time.

Kurama quickly pulled an honest to gods cloth handkerchief out of his pocket and pressed it to my neck. My hand replaced his and I smiled at him. "How the hell did you do that?" Yusuke asked. I turned to him and smiled.

"Would you like me to do it to you?" I asked. My eyes were a slightly red color and I really just wanted to lie down again.

"Never mind." He muttered, grabbing the compact in his pocket to get Botan and Koenma to come pick up the hunter. I sighed.

_'This better not be a long wait.'_


	8. Chapter 8: Racing and emotions

**Me:** Hey everyone, thanks for sticking with me. I really appreciate it. Hope you like this chapter.

**Hiei:** She does not own any characters but her own.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Emotions and Racing**

When some kind of officer looking ogre walked up with a team of people, I have to say I was relieved. We'd left the Hunter where he was, on the ground and in a heap. I didn't want him anywhere near me. He'd muttered in his sleep a little after he was rendered unconscious, muttering about half breeds and delicious blood. I'd gave him a wide berth after that, not wanting to deal with his insanity. Or his creepiness. Hiei argued we should kill him for killing demons. Kuwabara surprisingly had made a rather unsettling remark.

"Should we kill all of the people that kill demons? Haven't you killed demons, Shrimp?" He'd asked, watching Hiei uneasily.

Hiei had refused to answer after that.

The team of demons picked up the hunter, not very gently I noticed, and I walked off, annoyed now. The whole thing had unsettled me. Did the demon blood he so addictively consumed make him stronger, was that why I couldn't get out of his grasp. I was completely consumed with the theory. He might very well be, right?

I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind and I flipped them over the shoulder, trusting my instincts as well as the adrenaline slowly ebbing back into my blood. The body made contact with the ground and I recognized Yusuke's voice as he grunted. My face flushed as I took in his confused pain and I looked away, not wanting to admit that I was wrong for throwing him. Kuwabara, I could hear behind me, laughed so loud and long I could feel my face burning from the inside out. Even Kurama chuckled.

"I'm sorry," Yusuke muttered, picking himself up off the ground. I rushed to help him up as my eyes turned orange and a little violet.

"No. No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I replied, pulling him off the ground. He sighed and looked at the guys, for what, I'm not entirely sure.

"I'm sorry too, for when we ignored you. In the dojo, I mean." Kuwabara said, the last chuckle escaping his mouth with a sigh. "I also have to say that you're awesome." He chuckled again as Yusuke put his arm around my head, putting me in a headlock. I quickly jabbed my elbow into his stomach and the boys laughed, making me huff and try to walk away.

"Do you forgive us, then?" Yusuke asked, following after me with the others behind him. I tilted my head a little bit, as though I needed to think about it. My eyes turned slightly gold and I smirked at the boys. If they wanted to apologize to me, I wasn't going to stop them. I might have overreacted, running away like that, but they were blaming themselves for it now.

"I might forgive you-"

"If?" Yusuke asked, immediately going wary.

I sighed inwardly and looked away, wondering what I could do. They barely knew me; I wasn't of this world anymore than they'd be of mine. They probably didn't trust me, just like I wouldn't if I hadn't already known them. Another bright idea came to me and I grinned, first balancing on the balls of my feet, then the tips of my toes.

"Well, you can start by catching me. _If_ you can." I said, letting them see the grin before I was jumping into the tree next to me and taking off. I stopped abruptly, hiding amongst some branches, wondering if they'd speed past. They did, flashing by me so fast that they were just colorful blurs. A giggle escaped my lips and I ran the other way, going a different way so they didn't see me.

_'Onna?'_ Hiei's voice sounded uncertain and I realized I was up wind, meaning they couldn't smell me. I grinned. _'Where'd you go?'_ I put up a barrier, not wanting him to see any telling images and smiled.

_'I don't know what you're talking about, Hiei. I didn't go anywhere.'_ I heard him curse, making me curse. Curse my bad choice of words. I stopped, jumped down into a bush and waited. Sure enough, not even 5 minutes later, they walked around the tree and were looking around. _'Where did you guys go?'_

"She's somewhere nearby. Has to be." Kuwabara said, grinning nervously. Hiei looked around and smirked, looking up at the tree. I carefully looked. A string of the orchid ribbon that was even now still tied around my waist was hanging from the branch that I'd only briefly came in contact with. Cursing silently, still holding up the barrier that kept Hiei from reading my mind, I watched as Kurama jumped into the tree and picked up the string.

"Well, she has been here. She might be in the general vicinity. All we have to do is…Walk away?" Kurama said, looking at Hiei weirdly.

"Yeah, 'cause she's going to fall for that." Yusuke said, rolling his eyes. Kuwabara was silent for a couple minutes before smiling.

"No, yeah, we should do it. It might just work." He said, grinning. I almost snorted but kept it in, keeping them in my sight as I slowly and carefully pulled myself into a crouching position. Hieis ears seemed to twitch a little, but he didn't react further. Tricky little- All of them started moving and Kurama jumped down to join the others on the ground. I waited for about 15 minutes, sweat dripping down my back and branches cutting into the bottom of my feet and the heels of my palms. Listening to them move, I waited for their voices and footsteps to fade considerably before taking off towards the dojo. I heard a shout from behind me and went a different way, turning almost to the road.

* * *

"What the hell is she doing?" Yusuke asked, almost huffing. This was absolutely the last thing he'd imagined happening when he and Kuwabara and run after Hiei and Rayne. Frankly, he was getting kind of pissed. The girl didn't seemed to want to stay still, she'd tricked them for some reason, and, dammit, this was actually kind of fun. He growled when he heard the big oaf whoop in excitement, then grinned when she looked back towards them and faltered.

And then she was gone. There one minute and gone the next.

They all stopped and looked around wondering what the hell just happened when Hiei turned around and thrust his hand into a bush and pulled Rayne out by her wrist. Kurama laughed after a moment and Kuwabara joined soon after when they saw her grumpy face, glaring up at a smirking and smug Hiei. Yusuke grinned, but leaned his hands on his knees. _'Gods, I need to exercise more.'_

_'That you do, Urameshi.'_ Hiei replied, smirking at him before throwing Rayne over his shoulder. She gave an indignant cry and smacked him upside his head. "That won't work, Onna. You might run away again and then where will we be?"

"Down the pedestal." She replied, smacking him again. "Let me go and I promise I won't try to run again."

"Promise?" Hiei asked, letting her down with a smirk. She nodded and he let her go. She smiled and walked beside him, smiling over all of them.

"You guys have to admit, that was really fun." she said, smiling.

* * *

That last part especially. They'd looked so shocked and they hadn't known what to do. Serena had told me moving that fast was a good idea. She'd been right. I didn't know I was able to move that fast. I grinned.

"Hiei says that your eyes turn black when you're sad. Or angry." Kurama stated, making me pause. I turned to Hiei, who looked at everything but me.

"Did he?" I replied, my voice going slightly cold and disconnected. I was only slightly proud of the fact that my voice didn't shake. 'Why would he tell them that?'

"Did we hurt you?" Kuwabara asked, looking a little sad. My eyes widened and I shook my head. "Well, if we hurt or angered you, we apologize again." My eyes turned a slight pink-gold color and I looked away. They just knew the ri-

"Eve also said that you have a crush on one of us? Would you tell us who it is?" Kuwabara asked, smirking. I took off towards the house, ready to throw Eve out the window and they all laughed before running after me. Hiei caught up and pulled me back, smirking.

"You would kill your own friend, Onna?" Hiei asked.

"Does it matter to you?" I asked, looking away to hide the redness of my eyes. He didn't need to know my emotions. None of them did, but Hiei especially didn't need to know. He turned me towards him, then almost tenderly turned my face to him. My eyes widened slightly and my eyes turned pink. Before he could see the color completely, I closed my eyes.

"Onna, open your eyes." Hiei said, his voice coming out as a frustrated growl. I pulled away from him, trusting my new awareness to keep me from bumping into anything.

"What's going on, Hiei? Why is Rayne walking with her eyes closed?" Kuwabara asked, sounding from behind me.

"Because she's stupid." Hiei answered, sounding from somewhere in front of me. I walked around him, making him growl. He grabbed my arm and turned me towards him. I could feel his breath on my face and I almost opened my eyes. "Open your eyes, stupid."

"Maybe it's a good thing we can't see her eyes. What if they were white or something weird like that?"

"That doesn't excuse her stupidity. She could trip or fall." Hiei snapped, almost shaking me now. I opened them, glaring at him. My eyes were still a little bit pink, but only around the pupil. Thankfully, he'd turned my eyes mostly red.

"Why should you care what I do?" I asked, pulling away from him. He smirked, feeling good about his "cleverness". "Oh, shut up." My eyes turned pink again when I noticed how close he was, almost touching me, and I backed up a little. Kurama, who stood behind Hiei, smirked when he saw my eyes.

"Why are your eyes pink, Rayne?" He asked obviously knowing the answer. I closed my eyes again and tried to pull away again. Hiei, his voice a warm breeze in my head, chuckled.

_'Not going to happen, Onna. I've got you captured now.'_ I opened my eyes to glare at him and he smirked. _'You're mind is way too open for your own good.'_ I pulled up the barrier when I felt him trying to delve deeper and he smirked. My lips pursed and he chuckled._ 'You're angry now.'_

_'I refuse to talk about my emotions with you, Hiei.'_ I finally pulled away from him and took off again, towards the dojo. They took off after me, making it almost like a race. It was exhilarating, the feeling of flying as they ran behind me was amazing.

We got to the dojo in record time, with me landing on the front steps slightly before Yusuke. Hiei landed on the porch with a small thud, falling to sit leaning against the railing of the porch. Kuwabara and Kurama followed soon after with equal thuds. We were all sweating. I smiled as I leaned my elbows on the top step, leaning back my head as I tried to catch my breath.

"That…was…awesome. Let's never do that again." Yusuke said, making me laugh as the boys agreed or disagreed. The door opened and we all turned to see Botan, Keiko, Yukina, and Eve who all stared at us. Yukina went back inside, reappearing quickly enough with a towel in her hands.

"What happened to you guys?" Keiko demanded, her hands on her hips. I grinned my thanks when Yukina handed me the towel, even though the guys had tried to take it. I stuck my tongue at them and wipe my face. "Where did you all go?"

"We rescued Rayne from a demon hunter and we raced home." Kuwabara said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I rescued myself from the demon hunter, actually."

"Rayne got attacked?" Eve asked, wide eyed. I shook my head, then changed my mind and nodded. She looked at me weirdly. "What exactly happened?"

"He thought he was saving me from Hiei, grabbed me then tried to drink my blood." I replied, scrunching my nose up as Hiei took my towel. He wiped his face, but also rubbed it over his hair. Yukina went back inside and grabbed other towels for Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. I shrugged when Eve looked at Hiei with a raised brow. "He nicked me with his knife a little bit and we learned that he's been drinking demons blood."

"That's not good." Botan replied, watching as Yukina handed the boys a towel. Hiei simply placed the towel I had used on his shoulders. Not that I was watching, mind you. Again I shrugged and then grinned.

"I call shower!" The boys groaned and glared at me. Hiei, thinking me distracted when Eve and I shared an amused look, tried to sneak past, but I grabbed his arm. "You know the saying. Ladies first." I smirked as he glared at me.

* * *

**Me:** Well, I hoped you guys liked it! Can't wait to write chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9: Cameras and Thoughts

Me: Hey guys! Well, it's definitely time for the new installment of this wonderful story of mine. YEP, THAT'S RIGHT! Chapter 9 is here to dazzle you all. Hopefully after this I can keep the chapters coming quicker and quicker. Well, anyway, thanks so much to those that have been reviewing. I love the fact that I get such great fans! Oh-

Yusuke: Will you get on with this? Everyone's waiting.

Me: *sighs* Sorry everyone. ENJOY!

Hiei: She only owns the characters that you don't know.

Chapter 9:

It's always surprised me how I could get lost in the blissfully cleansing spray of water, so I had ended up being in the shower a little more than 20 minutes. Thankfully, since I didn't know where the bathroom was, Yukina showed me the way as well as gave me my clean and unsoiled clothes. When I walked downstairs, following the loud explosions coming from the TV in the living room, I noticed that only the boys were there. Boys who were still a little stinky from the run. Assuming they were annoyed at having to wait, I walked into the room with my head down.

"Did you fall asleep in there?" Yusuke asked, his voice laced with amusement. I mumbled an apology and he chuckled. "No problem, it's alright." Proving to be good natured, Yusuke ruffled my hair as he passed. A couple minutes later, when all I heard was the explosions coming from the movie and the shower running, I realized the girls weren't anywhere near. I know for a fact if Eve had been there she would've immediately started reprimanding me for going out alone and getting myself into trouble. She's a mother hen that way.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, sitting on the loveseat with Kurama. Kuwabara lay sprawled across the couch and watching a movie as he half dozed. Hiei, who I could see watching all of us at the corner of his eye, sat on the windowsill seat, presumably watching the world pass by. I smiled when I noticed a butterfly floating by and turned back to Kurama who looked slightly ill when he thought of where the girls were. "Kurama?"

"Well, since you don't have any clothes, and since you need more than what you have, the girls decided to go shopping for you and Eve." Kuwabara replied, giving a small shiver before settling back against the arm of the couch. When I looked at Kurama for confirmation, he nodded with a grim face. I couldn't help but giggle from their reactions, but I suppose I could see where the grim faces came from. I'm sure shopping was the girls' favorite pastime, but it was a little worrying to think of them shopping for me. A lot of their clothes were kind of… girly. Heaving an inward sigh I tried not to think of it and looked around, feeling dreaded boredom kicking in.

"So, how'd you guys figure out who was going to take a shower next? I was sure that you guys would fight for it when I came down." I relaxed into a more comfortable position, when the boys all chuckled.

"Well, it was hard to figure it out but we ended up playing rock-paper-scissors to decide." Kuwabara admitted, grinning. Yusuke walked into the room just then and took Kuwabaras' spot on the couch. "I'll be back." Yusuke chuckled and grinned at me. He changed the movie to a movie he had apparently wanted to watch and leaned back, his arms over the back of the couch. I rolled my eyes at his overly "manly" posture.

After everyone finished their showers, we basically just sat around. Yusuke and Kuwabara, who'd commandeered the couch, decided action movies are a great way to pass the time. Normally, I'd agree, but now that it was quiet except for the explosions, yelling, and fist fights, both on screen and off; it was annoying. Unfortunately, I sat gazing up at the ceiling in boredom. I needed a book or something because it was hard not to want to fall asleep. Of course, Kurama came prepared with a stack of books on the end table next to him. However, I wasn't sure how to ask him to let me read one. Who knows? He could get possessive and annoyed and then I'd be annoyed and it would just be an unneeded hassle.

By the time the girls got back, I'd counted all the dots that I could see. I was also falling asleep. Who knew you could fall asleep counting dots? The only thing that kept me up was the boys cheering for the heroes in the movies they watched. Hiei spent most of the time messing with Kuwabara, hitting him every time he'd laughed too loud. Of course, he'd smack him every time, which had made Kuwabara complain and try to start fights with the fire demon. Kurama spent half his time reading and stopping the fights between the boys. I guess I was so tired looking that half the time the boys thought I was asleep and would talk about things that they felt comfortable to talk about with each other. Like Kuramas' lack of a love life, what he thought of either one of the newcomers (meaning me and Eve), what Hiei thought of us, and how much game Yusuke and Kuwabara could get if they wanted. Believe me, it wasn't pretty.

"Well, isn't this a pretty picture?" Keiko looked down-right angry with her friends, noticing the empty wrappers and cans on the floor. "What have you guys been doing?!" Keiko demanded, hands on her hips even though she had bags on her wrists. I looked over at her and blinked a couple times, still seeing dots. Each girl had at least ten rather large bags in their hands, some more than others.

"Please don't tell me you guys went shopping to some really girly store. No offense, but that's not really my style. At All." I said, staring at the bags in their hands. I probably looked as though the bags were going to reach out and eat me.

"Don't worry; Eve told us about what you wear." Botan said with a grin. I raised an eyebrow and she pulled out a purple and black corseted shirt. Her own grin grew when I smiled in approval. "See, we didn't do anything bad. Plus we got you some books and journals. Eve said you liked to read and write."

"Eve would be correct on both accounts; thank you. Wait, where am I going to put it all? There's not really a lot of space in the room Genkai has me in."

"Koenma has decided that you, Eve, Yukina, and Hiei will be going to the city to live in an apartment, because Genkai doesn't have enough room for all of us. This way Hiei has a place to sleep where he can watch over you two, you're close to the others if you need help, and you're not cooped up here while everyone is in town." Botan replied, grinning rather cattishly. Hieis' head shot up from where it had fallen on the window, his now wide eyes focused on the ferry girl across from us. I sat up straighter in my seat, feeling a nervous kind of energy run through my spine. Yukina and Eve smiled at us, Eve looking a little too happy with the prospect than Yukina was. "Yukina is going because we want her to get used to the human world a little more, which wouldn't happen if she was stuck in the dojo for a long period of time."

"That- That's great! Isn't that great, Hiei? Um, when do we make the move?" I asked, showing a false smile. Inwardly, I was silently praying for our beloved binky boy. He apparently had a death wish and would probably die by three days' time. Said demon had a look of horror, disbelief, and anger all probably now directed to his stash of emotions that probably motivated a killing spree that was swirling inside him. _ 'Goodbye Koenma, I didn't know you well.' _

"Koenma said he'll have everything ready in at least a week." Botan said, grinning. Her eyes caught a hold of Hieis' and I could practically feel the smugness coming off of her. Now that makes sense; Botan was probably the one that put everything together. She almost always surprises me. I mean, you can never tell what is going on behind that bubbly and cheerfully optimistic exterior. I could almost see her plotting things as her eyes flitted between Hiei and I. I couldn't help but shudder slightly. "Isn't it great?"

"Do you have a death wish?" I asked, immediately regretting it. It sounded so threatening, but it was actually meant as a legitimate question. The girl must have a death wish; why else was she provoking the supposedly heartless Hiei? Botan turned her attention to me, her eyes showing confusion. "Um, I mean, I don't think Hiei wants to be living in an apartment full of girls. He'd likely kill us then put up with us." I said hastily.

"Of course he does. Every boy dreams of living in a house full of girls!" Botan exclaimed, her eyes going back to Hiei whose expression revealed a deep and felt bitter loathing for the situation Botan was putting him in. When Hiei sent Botan a glare that would've killed her on the spot if looks could kill, she sent him a playful wink. I stared wide eyed at the blue haired girl, not believing my eyes. She really did have a death wish! Kurama grabbed Hiei right when the Fire/ice demon went to lunge at her, the demons' sword in his hand. Hiei landed next to me, somehow avoiding any accidents, and went to attack again, only to be pushed back onto the couch. To keep him there, Kurama had the bright idea to move me into the angered boys lap.

All movement stopped. All sound faded, almost as though everyone held their breath. Hiei and I immediately froze in place, both of us finding it rather hard to breath. The girls, Botan and Eve especially, were grinning from ear to ear. Yusuke and Kuwabara watched Hiei like he was a ticking time bomb, which he really could be. I went to move out of his lap and Kurama stopped me, not trusting the demon not to go after Botan at all. The only thought that actually formed relatively well in my head: _'I'm going to DIE!' _

I leaned forward to slowly make my way to the floor, thinking maybe I could melt into it, and hands pressed into my hips on either side of my waist. My breath stopped in a gasp and I went still, my face turning pink and my eyes turning the same color. I didn't dare move a muscle for fear of my death. When I saw even the boys grinning, I dared turn my head to look over my shoulder.

Hieis' cheeks were full on bright red, his eyes solely focused on his hands. His breath had stopped and his hands tightened reflexively against my hips, seemingly to make sure that he wasn't dreaming or something like that. Straightening, I looked back at the girls, but quickly turned back around to the safe view of Hiei. I hated my picture being taken and Keiko, for whatever reason, had decided that this was note-worthy and had her camera out. Impulsively, I hid my face in the crook of Hieis' neck, effectively hiding my face. My hands clenched the front of his shirt in a tight grip, aiding my hair in hiding my face from the camera's gaze. Behind me, I heard a click, making me twitch.

"Keiko. Put the camera away." Hiei growled. He was probably glaring too, but I wasn't going to chance a look. His right hand was now on my right knee and his left hand was on the small of my back; apparently, my moving around quickly had brought him back to his sense. That or his hands weren't in places that he deemed aw-filled(?). I heard another click and also felt a growl erupt from Hiei. Yusuke, I could hear, holding in his laugh. Kuwabara was less than successful now.

"Oh come on, Rayne! You and Hiei are going to be housemates; we should take a bunch of pictures. Besides, Eve and Yukina took pictures together!" Keiko tried, ignoring Hiei as she did. I tried not to move; maybe that would get her to go away. "Hiei, maybe you should turn her around?" I felt his head turn side to side. Apparently the answer was no.

'_Hiei?'_ I asked, tightening my grip on his shirt. A light "Hn" was heard and I sighed. _'Do you think Yusuke could make her stop and put the camera away?'_

"Uh, Keiko, I think it's time to put the camera away, before Hiei breaks it." Yusuke said. I heard rustling, like someone was standing and moving around. I heard Keiko whining to Yusuke, then Yusuke whispering something to her to make her stop. Hiei finally sighed and pushed me onto the couch next to him. Kurama chuckled slightly when I glared at him, shaking a fist jokingly in his face. As everyone settled down and the girls put the clothes away, I contemplated what happened. Truthfully, I was lucky to still be alive. So was Kurama, judging by the looks Hiei threw at him.

Once the group settled completely down and they chose a movie, Hiei moved back to the windowsill. I felt something brush the back of my neck, but when I turned my head nothing was there. I settled down to watch yet another action movie, but in the first 25 minutes, I could already guess what the story progression already was going to be like. My eyes were drooping and suddenly I was in the land of sleep, skittles and candy clouds popping into my head.


End file.
